Randome Fun With Kingdom Hearts!
by Kairi-8D
Summary: Some random but funny stories with the awesome Kingdom Hearts crew! Kairi gets a puppy, Axel and Demyx snoop in Kairi's room, Demyx and Kairi get heartless, Kairi goes to the hospital, Roxas and Demyx have a girls day out, and much much more! Enjoy! 8D
1. Chapter 1

Kairi: Its raining...  
Riku: Kairi, it always rains...  
Kairi: But this time, ITS RAINING MEN!  
Sora: Really?!  
- sora runs over to the window -  
Sora: Kairi... you're such a liar!  
- riku looks over his shoulder -  
Riku: -sigh- Kairi... it's not even raining.  
Kairi: I know, i was just bored. There's nothing to do...  
Oh! i know. I want a puppy!!  
Sora: Puppies are so cute!!  
Riku: Kairi, i thought your parents didn't like animals.  
Kairi: They don't!  
Riku: Then why are you going to get the puppy?  
Kairi: Because i want one.  
Riku: Kairi, your parents get ugly when they're mad.  
Kairi: oh i'll be fine! Come on, lets go to the pet store!  
Sora: Yay! puppies are so cute!! Come on Riku!  
Riku: -sigh- I'm fine staying here.

Kairi: NO! you're coming with us whether you like it or not!  
Sora: Riku... just come, you don't want to get Kairi mad.  
Riku: -sigh- fine.  
Kairi & Sora: YAY!  
- they all go to the pet store -  
Kairi: They're all sooooo cute!  
Sora: Look at this one! This one is the best!  
Kairi: Sora, that one is soo cute! But look at th-  
Sora: But Kairi, this one is so cute!  
Kairi: Oh, alright, I'll get that one.  
Sora: Yay!! Riku, isn't it cute!  
Riku: I guess.

Kairi: Riku, you're such a party pooper! Lets go buy the puppy!  
- they go buy the puppy -  
Kairi: Hmmm... what should I name him?  
Sora: Oh, I know! Captain Greg!  
- Riku glares at Sora -  
Riku: Captain Greg... ?  
Kairi: Sora, that's not a very good name.  
Sora: oh...  
Kairi: I know it name now!!  
Sora: What?!  
Riku: -sigh- what's it name.  
Kairi: it's name is PUPPY!!  
Riku: That's not very original.  
Sora: I like it!!  
Kairi: hehe, Lets go back to the island and play with puppy!  
Sora: OK!!

Riku: Kairi, don't you think you should go tell your parents?

Kairi: I guess... ok, i'll meet you guys at the island! See ya later!  
- Kairi goes off home -  
Sora: She's gunna get into lots of trouble, isn't she?  
Riku: I tried warning you both, but you wouldn't listen.  
Sora: Poor Kairi.  
- they go off to the island -

- at kairi's house -  
Kairi: But puppy is so cute! please!!  
Kairi's parents: Kairi. We have told you before, you're not old enough to have a pet! Maybe in a couple years.  
Kairi: But im 15 years old!!  
Kairi's parents: Fine, Kairi. but if anything happens to that dog... your'e not getting another one, do you understand?  
Kairi: yes! yay!! I get to keep puppy!! well, I'm going to go now!  
- goes to the island -

Kairi: Helllllo!!  
Sora: Kairi!! Your'e okay!!  
Riku: where's puppy?  
Kairi: Right here!! I get to keep him!!

Riku: Are you serious.  
Kairi: Yupp! hehe!  
Sora: Lets go play fetch with puppy!  
Kairi: Okay!! Riku come on!! play with us!!  
Riku: -sigh- I'd rather not. But i have no choice do I.  
Kairi: nope! To the beach!  
Sora: Yay!!  
- they walk to the beach -

Sora: Go fetch puppy!  
- sora throws a stick -

Sora: He isn't going after the stick. this is boring.

Kairi: I know!! We could go get our bathing suits and go swimming!!  
Sora: Ok!!  
Riku: I'd ra-  
Kairi: Riku. Your'e going to go swimming!!  
Riku: -sigh- fine.  
- they go to get their bathing suits -  
Sora: Riku, I'll race you back!  
Riku: Your'e on!  
Kairi: I'll count you in! 1...2...3..GO!  
- Sora and Riku run ahead, while Kairi runs slowly behind -  
- Sora and Kairi run into the water -  
Sora: Get in the water Riku!  
Riku: I got my bathing suit but I'm not getting in the water, its cold.  
Kairi: Your'e sucha baby Riku! Come here puppy!  
- puppy runs over to Kairi -  
Kairi: Look Sora! Puppy is a fish!!  
Riku: Ummm, Kairi. I don't think puppy can breathe underwater.  
Kairi: But it isn't puppy now, he;s a fish. and fish can breathe underwater!  
Riku: Kairi...that doesn't change the fact that that is a dog.  
Kairi: Oh shut up Riku, you're such a party pooper.  
Riku: -sigh- I warned you.  
- Kairi sticks the dog under the water -  
Kairi: Look Sora! It's a dog fish! hehe  
Sora: hehe, He's so-- ummm, Kairi, I think Riku was right.  
Kairi: No he's fine!  
Sora: But it doesn't look like he's breathing anymore...  
Kairi: Your'e silly Sora look--  
- takes puppy out of water -  
Kairi: See, He's fine!  
Sora: Kairi! He's dead!!  
Kairi: No he's no--Oh no!! He is dead!! What did I do!!  
Riku: Kairi, I warned you.  
- Kairi starts to cry -  
Sora: It's okay Kairi, you didn't mean to--  
Riku: You should have known that dogs can't breathe underwater.  
Sora: Riku! We are trying to make her feel better!  
Riku: Fine. Kairi, you can always get another puppy.  
Kairi: No i can't. I was told that if anything happens to p-p-puppy--  
Sora: Kairi its okay! you'll be fine! Lets have a funeral for puppy!  
Riku: ya Kairi, a funeral sounds nice. we could put him in a rea--  
Sora: A funeral sounds nice! What's wrong with you Riku?!  
Riku: I meant it's better then leaving him here.  
Kairi: o-okay, we'll have a funeral for puppy, but first--  
- Kairi picks up the dead dog and runs to the seaside shack -  
Sora: What just--  
Riku: We should follow her...  
Sora: I think your'e right.  
- Sora and Riku walk to the seaside shack -  
Riku: Kairi what the hell are you doing!!  
Sora: --  
Kairi: I'm trying to have a tea party, but you just int--  
Riku: Kairi, that dig is dead! You can;t play with it!!  
Sora: --  
Kairi: I can do whatever I want!  
Riku: No. no you can't! That dog is dead and should be in the ground!  
Kairi: Riku, do you have any biscuits, puppy is hungry.  
Riku: No Kairi I don-- Wait! That dog is dead! he can't eat!!  
Sora: --  
Kairi: Sora, what's wrong?  
Sora: --  
Riku: Kairi, your'e playing with a dead dog, I think Sora is just shocked.  
Kairi: But puppy isnt dead.

Riku: Yes, yes he is. and if your'e not going to listen to me--  
- Riku pulls put some rubber gloves and puts them on -  
Riku: Then I'm going to burry him myself!  
- Riku picks up the dog and takes it outside -  
Kairi: No!! Riku!! Come back here!!  
- Kairi runs after Riku, while Sora is still shocked, just standing in the shack -  
Kairi: -crys- Riku! Puppy isn't dead! Give him back!!  
Riku: No Kairi, this dog is DEAD!  
Kairi: Riku... Please...  
Riku: No Kairi, this DEAD dog is going in the ground!  
Kairi: b-b-but--  
Riku: Kairi, there is nothing you can say that will make me stop.  
Kairi: f-f-fine...  
- Kairi crys and runs away -  
- Riku puts the dog in its grave and goes to find either Sora or Kairi -  
Riku: Sora, your'e still standing there? The dogs inthe ground now.  
Sora: -- you- you burried it?

Riku: Yupp!  
Sora: Where's Kairi?  
Riku: She's probably crying somewhere.  
Sora: Oh no! Poor Kairi! I'm going to go find her!  
Riku: -sigh- I guess i'll help you find her.

- Kairi goes back to where Riku was -  
Kairi: He's gone... eheheheheheheheh  
- Kairi starts to dig up the dog -


	2. Chapter 2

-Kairi starts to dig up the dead dog-  
Kairi: Just...a...bit...mo--

Zexion: Kairi, What the hell are you doing?!  
Kairi: Uh...ummmm, Zexion? What are you doing here?!

Zexion: Kairi, whats that behind your back? Is that a-  
Kairi: I-i-its nothing!!  
Zexion: Kairi, I'm not stupid! I can see you have something behind your back!! What is it!?

Kairi: I...I told you...There is nothing there...

Zexion: Kairi, if your'e not going to tell me I will figure out by force!

-Zexion picks up Kairi and takes what is in her hand-  
Zexion: Kairi?!

Kairi: Y-y-yes...  
Zexion: This...This is a dead dog! Where's Riku and Sora? We need to get you some help!!  
Kairi: I don't need any help!! I'm fine!!  
Zexion: Ya Rig--

Sora: -yells- Kaaaaiiiiirrrriiiii!!

Kairi: Sora! Help Me!

Sora: Kairi!! What's wrong!!  
Kairi: Zexion won't let me down!

Riku: Zexion, just let her down, she has enough problems already...

Kairi: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

Riku: Kairi, you just dug up a dead dog...

Kairi: But--  
Riku: Kairi... there is nothing you can say to change the fact that you just dug up that dead dog. Zexion even saw you doing it! Kairi, wer'e bringing you home!

Kairi: But i don't want to go home!!

Sora: Kairi, you better go home and take a nap.  
Kairi: -sigh- Fine, I'll go home...  
-Demyx and Axel walk up-  
Axel: Can we join in all the fun?

Riku: I do not care, we just need to get Kairi home.

Axel: What did she do?

Riku: It's a long story.

Axel: Well then you can tell us on the way.

-Everyone goes to Kairi's house and learns the story-

Riku: Kairi, why don't you lay on the couch for a bit.

Kairi: Fine...

-Kairi falls fast asleep on the couch-

Axel: What to do now...hehehehe, Demyx! Come here!  
Demyx: Where are we going?

Axel: You'll see!

-Axel grabs Demyx by the arm and runs down the hall-

Axel: Oh! Here it is!  
Demyx: Here what is??

Axel: Kairi's room!

Demyx: Really?!

Axel: Yupp! Come on!

-Back to Sora, Riku, and Zexion)

Sora: Maybe we should follow them...

Riku: I guess it's better then staying here...

-Sora and Riku go after Axel and Demyx as Zexion follows behind-

Sora: They went...into Kairi's bedroom...I hear giggling...

-Sora opens the door-

Sora: What are you guys doing?! Those are Kairi's bras!!

Zexion: -facepalm- ...Why didn't I see this coming...

Axel: Look! I'm Kairi!

Demyx: I'm Kairi too!

Axel: -Tires to mimick Kairi- Oh Sora! I love you sooo much, give me a kiss!  
Sora: Uhhhhh...

Demyx: -Tries to mimick Kairi- Oh Sora hug me!

Sora: Riku...Help me...

-Axel and Demyx walk over to Sora, hug him, and start to make kissy sounds-

Sora: Somebody get them away from me!

Riku: If Kairi wakes up and sees this your'e both dead, just letting you know..

Axel: Ohhhhh, I'm soooo scared, ahahaha, ya right!

-Kairi wakes up and wonders to her room-

Kairi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

Demyx: -starts to back away- Uh...Umm, N-nothing...

Axel: Relax Demyx, she can't hurt us.

Demyx: A-are you sure...

Axel: Yes I'm su--

Kairi: Why are you wearing those?!

Sora: They were pretending to be you!!

Demyx: ...Tattletale...

Kairi: Take them off!  
Axel: But I like wearing it, don't you Demyx?

Demyx: I like it too!

Zexion: -sigh- Just take them off, you both look stupid.

Demyx: Well, now that's just plain rude!

Axel: Zexion! How could you say such a thing?! I'm offended!!

Riku: Well, it's the truth.

Axel: Riku!...

Zexion: Just take them off... for everyones sake...

Axel: I'll take off the bra, and get Demyx to take off his bra...if...Sora kisses me on the cheek!!

Sora: W-W-WHAT!!

Axel: You heard me.

Sora: No way!

Kairi: Please Sora, for me!! I want my bras back! Please Sora!!

Sora: B-but Axel is a guy...

Kairi: Sora...please, it would make me happy if they weren't wearing my bras..

Sora: I-i-if it would make you happy...I guess I'll do it...

Kairi: Thank You Sora!!

-Kairi runs over and hugs Sora-

Axel: Come over here big boy and give me a kiss!

-Sora slowly walks over-

Axel: Awwww, is poor Sora affraid?

Sora: N-n-no...

-Sora finally makes his way over to Axel-

Axel: Here we go!

-Sora leans in and gives Axel a peck on the cheek, but Axel turns his face and they end up kissing on the lips-

Sora: AXEL!! What are you doing!?

Kairi: Axel your'e disgusting!! Now give me my bra!!

Riku: I'm going to pretend i didn't just see that..

Demyx: --

Zexion: -facepalm- Axel...

Axel: What? I know you all enjoyed that!

-Axel and Demyx take off Kairi's bras-

Kairi: Thank You.

Sora: --

Kairi: Sora... Are you okay??

Sora: No!! My first kiss was with Axel!!

Axel: Oh, come on, you know you liked it!

Sora: No! No! I didn't!

Axel: You know Sora, that hurts.

Sora: Good!

-Sora stomps out of the room-

Demyx: Axel you didn't have to do that...

Axel: Your'e all just upset becuase I didn't kiss you!

Kairi: Axel.

Axel: Yes Kairi?

Kairi: Get out of my house.

Axel: No!

Kairi: Yes!

Axel: But I don't want too.

Zexion: Axel, I think we should all leave.. I think we've caused enough damage.

Axel: Fine! But I'm coming back! Got it memorized.

-Axel, Zexion, and Demyx leave-

Kairi: Finally!

Riku: We should go find Sora...

Kairi: Okay!! -yells- Sora! Where are you!?

--

Kairi: Sora??

Riku: Maybe he went outside, Kairi.

Kairi: Maybe! To the backyard!

-Kairi skips to the backyard-

Kairi: Sora? You out he-- What's that??

Riku: What's What?

Kairi: That thing...in the pool.

Riku: The dead chipmunk?

Kairi: It's a chipmunk?! I love chipmunks!

Riku: Kairi, I know what your'e thinking. Just stop.

-Kairi walks over to the pool, and picks out the chipmunk-

Kairi: Oh! He's so cute!! I think I'll name him Chip-Phillip!!

Riku: Kairi, that chipmunk is dead. Throw it away.

-Sora walks into the backyard-

Sora: Kairi...

Kairi: Yes Sora?

Sora: Is that a dead chipmunk?

Kairi: It's Chip-Phil--

Riku: Yes Sora it is a dead chipmunk.

Sora: Kairi, you shouldn't hold that, it might have a disease.

Kairi: B-b-but...

Riku: Kairi, just put it down.

Sora: Kairi, do it for me. I did kiss a guy for you...

Kairi: Could we have a funeral for it?

Riku: -sigh- Fine...

Kairi: Yay! Let me go find a shoebox! Sora, dig a hole!

Sora: Okay.

-Kairi runs inside and comes back out with a shoebox-

Sora: That box needs something else...Oh! I'll be right back!!

-Sora runs inside-

Riku: What is he going to do now...

-Sora runs back outside with glitter and glue-

Kairi: Sora! That's a great idea!

Sora: Pass me the box!

Kairi: Okay!!

-Kairi passes Sora the shoebox-

Sora: This is going to look so pretty!

-Sora starts to put glitter all over the box-

Kairi: Sora! That's beautiful!

Sora: I know!

-Sora hands Kairi the box-

Kairi: Now we have to burry him...

Sora: Awwwww. At least he gets to be in a pretty box!

Riku: -facepalm- Lets just get this over with.

Kairi: ...fine...

-Kairi puts the shoebox in the hole-

Axel: I'm Back!

Sora: Why? -backs away-

Axel: Because I like it here!

Sora: What's so good about being here...

Axel: I get to be with you all!

Sora: I doubt that's true.

Axel: Awww Sora, you don't believe me? That's a shame...

Kairi: Axelllllllllll...

Axel: What?

Kairi: We are trying to have a funeral here!

Axel: For what?

Riku: A dead chipmunk that Kairi found in her pool.

Axel: Poor chipmunk.

Sora: Axel, you don't have a heart so why would you care?

Axel: Sora, have you forgotten already? When I'm around you...I feel like I have a heart.

Riku: -facepalm- Axel--

Sora: Axel, You don't have a heart!!

Axel: Sora, your'e being mean to me. why?

Sora: Because you kissed me!

Axel: So...

Sora: Your'e a guy!

Axel: And...

Sora: I don't like guys!

Axel: What about Riku?

Sora: He is my friend!!

Axel: Humph... Well then,I guess I'll be going.

Sora: Good. Bye.

Kairi: Bye Axel.

Riku: You thought...Me and Sora?? -- Why??

Axel: Everybody thinks it...

Sora & Riku: WHAT!!

Kairi: I don't!

Axel: Well, I guess it's time for me to go.

-Axel disappears into the darkness-


	3. Chapter 3

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

Sora: -grumbles- What's his problem?

Kairi: Why would people think that... -mumbles- sora is mine...

Riku: What did you say Kairi?

Kairi: N-n-nothing...

Sora: -grins- I heard what you said.

Kairi: -blushes- Y-you did?

Sora: Yupp!

Kairi: Oh...

Sora: You said, "So there's no more limes."

Riku: -facepalm- Sora, I doubt she said that.

Sora: Well then, what did you say Kairi?

Kairi: Nothing...

Sora: Come on!! Tell me!!

Kairi: I told you, I said nothing!

Riku: Sora, she isn't going to tell you.

Sora: Why not?!

Riku: Just drop it.

Kairi: Lets go to the Islands!

Sora: Okay!

-They go off to the islands-

Kairi: Demyx!! What are you doing here??

Demyx: Uh...Ummm, I was ju--

Sora: Kairi, he probably came back so he could wear your bra again! -smirks-

Kairi: W-What!? Dem--

Demyx: N-no! That's not why I'm here!

Kairi: Well then why are you here?

Demyx: I wanted to show you my new pet!

Kairi: A pet!?

Demyx: Yupp!

Kairi: What is it?!

Demyx: Look!! It's a heartless!!

Sora: Demyx!! You can't have a heartless as a pet!! That's dangerous!

Demyx: Why? I have no heart...

Sora: But WE do!

Kairi: I want one!!

Sora: Kairi!!

Kairi: What?

Sora: You can't have a heartless!! YOU have a heart!!

Demyx: Look Kairi!! It knows a trick!! Fectch!!

-Heartless runs away and comes back with a heart-

Kairi: Amazing!! Do it again!! Do it again!!

Sora: Kairi!! That thing just stole a heart!!

Demyx: Fetch!!

-Heartless runs away and comes back with a heart again-

Sora: Stop it!! Kairi! How could you enjoy this?! It's taking somebodies heart!!

Kairi: But it knows a trick!! That's awesome!!

Riku: Kairi, taking somebodies heart is NOT awesome!!

Demyx: Kairi, want me to help you get one... and we could train it too!

Kairi: Okay!!

Sora: KAIRI!!

Riku: -facepalm- Kairi...

Kairi: Lets go Demyx!!

Demyx: Okay!!

-Kairi and Demyx disappear into the darkness-

Sora: --

Riku: It;s okay Sora, if Kairi is taking care of it, it won't be around very long...

Sora: Oh ya!! I forgot about that.

-Kairi and Demyx come back-

Kairi: Sora!! Look!! Isn't it cute!!

Sora: Not really...

Kairi: !! Sora!! That's mean!! You hurt its feelings!! Say sorry!!

Sora: Oh!! Sorry!! I didn't mean to say it!!

Riku: -facepalm- I'm going home, I now have a headache.

Kairi: Oh no! Riku I hope you feel better soon so we can play with Jimmy!!

Riku: Jimmy??

Kairi: My heartless!!

Riku: -sigh- Goodbye.

Sora: Bye Riku!!

Demyx: Bye.

Kairi: Feel Better!! Bye Riku!!

-Riku leaves-

Kairi: Look Sora mine knows a trick too!!

Sora: What trick?

Kairi: Watch!! ... Dance heartless dance!!

-nothing happens-

Demyx: Kairi... That's not what we taught it.

Kairi: Oh.

Demyx: This is what we taught it...Roll Over!!

-The heartless rolls over-

Kairi: WOW!! Isn't that amazing!!

Sora: --

Kairi: Hehe! Your'e speechless!

Sora:That...Was...Awesome!!

Kairi: I know!!

Demtx: It isn't that cool. All it did was roll over...

-Kairi gives Demyx a dirty look-

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude!

-Kairi continues to glare at Demyx-

Demyx: Fine! If that's how your'e gunna be...Bye!! Come on Brittany!!

Sora: Brittany?

Demyx: My heartless!! Now, goodbye!!

-Demyx disappears into the darkness-

Sora: Why would he name a heartless Brittany??

Kairi: Because he is stupid!!

Sora: Oh. That makes sense.

Kairi: -smiles- Hehe!!

Sora: Maybe we should go check on Riku.

Kairi: That sounds like a good idea!!

-Kairi and Sora go to Rikus' house-

Sora: RIKUUUUUUUUUU!!

Kairi: Riku!!

Sora: RRRRIIIIKKKKUUUUUU!!

Kairi: Riku!!

Riku: What!? What do you want!!

Sora: What's up?

Riku: I have a headache and I'm trying to rest!

Sora: Oh.

Riku: Now. Can you go away?!

Kairi: But we don't have anything to do...

Riku: Go play with your'e heartless.

Kairi: Okay!! Lets go Sora!!

Sora: Okay!!

Riku: -mumbles- Thank god...

-Kairi and Sora go back to the islands-

Sora: Kairi!! Get Jimmy to roll over again!!

Kairi: Okay!! Roll Over!!

-nothing happens-

Kairi: Roll over!!

-nothing happens-

Kairi: ROLL OVER!!

-nothing happens-

Kairi: WHY ARN'T YOU ROLLING OVER!?

-Jimmy walks away-

Kairi: GET BACK HERE!!

-Jimmy keeps walking-

Kairi: JIMMY!! IF YOU DON'T COME BECK HERE ON YOUR OWN...

-Kairi takes out her keyblade-

Kairi: THEN I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!

Sora: -- Kairi...

-Kairi runs after Jimmy and starts to hack him up-

Sora: --

-Kairi contiues to hack up Jimmy-

-Riku shows up-

Riku: -facepalm- Not again...

Sora: --

Riku: Sora why are you so surprised?

Sora: ...I never thought of Kairi as being this violent...

-Kairi finishes and joins Sora and Riku again-

Kairi: I'm bored, what can we do?

Riku: -facepalm- Kairi...

Kairi: Yes Riku?

Riku: You are never getting another pet. Ever again.

Kairi: Why!?

Riku: Because you cannot take care of anything.

Kairi: Riku!!

Riku: And if you get another pet I will see to it that you get it taken away.

Kairi: -crys- B-b-but Riku!!

Riku: Kairi, don't make me get Axel down here!

-Axel appears-

Axel: You called?

Kairi: No!

Sora: N-no!!


	4. Chapter 4

Riku: Kairi, don't make me get Axel down here!

-Axel appears-

Axel: You called?

Kairi: No!

Sora: N-n-no!

Axel: Awww, Sora. You don't want me here?

Sora: No.

Axel: How about we talk about this over dinner?

Sora: --no

Axel: Kairi and Riku can come too.

Sora: I don't want to go anywhere with you!

Axel: Well, you have no choice.

-Axel grabs Sora by the arm-

Axel: Kairi. Riku. You guys coming?

Sora: Please...

Kairi: I'm coming!

Riku: I guess I'll go...

-Axel brings them to an sushi place-

Kairi: Ewww, this is going to be gross!!

Sora: I agree with Kairi!

Riku: Just eat it.

Axel: You'll like the chicken udon!

Kairi: That sounds icky!

Sora: Blah!

-Axel drags them all inside-

Server: What can I get for you tonight?

Axel: Two chicken udons please.

Sora: For you and Riku?

Axel: No. Me and you are going to share one, and Riku and Kairi are going to share one.

Sora: No way! If I'm sharing with anybody, it's Kairi!

Axel: Well, your'e sharing with me! Got it memorized?

Sora: I am not sharing with you!

Axel: You have no choice!

Riku: I have to share with Kairi...But she's so messy!

Kairi: Am not!

Server: Enjoy!

-Passes the bowls around-

Axel: Here Sora I'll feed you!

Sora: No!

Axel: Open wide!

Sora: No!

Axel: Say aaaaaaaaaaa!

-Sora shakes head -

Axel: Come on Sora. Have some fun!

Sora: Sharing food with you isn--

-Axel shoves a bunch of noodles in Sora's mouth-

Axel: Now chew it good so you don't choke!

Riku: Kairi!! Your'e making such a mess!!

Kairi: No I'm not!

Riku: Kairi! You have noodle juice all in your hair!

Kairi: So!

Riku: -facepalm- It's embarassing.

Kairi: No it isn't!

Sora: What's embarassing is Axel!

-Roxas and Demyx walk in-

Roxas: Axel!

Axel: Uh...ummmm...Hey Roxas...

Roxas: What are you doing?!

Axel: It isn't what it looks like!

Sora: Yes it is! Your'e forcing me to eat and share food with you!

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude! Doing stuff with Sora behind Roxas's back!

Sora: I'll be glad to leave!

Axel: B-b-but...

Roxas: Bye Axel.

-Roxas and Demyx walk away-

-Axel gets up and follows them-

Sora: Finally!

Riku: Can we go now?

Kairi: Let me finish!

Riku: Fine

-Kairi finishes up her udon, making a huge mess-

Riku: Now can we go?

Kairi: Yupp!

-Switch to Axel, Demyx, and Roxas-

Axel: Roxas...

Roxas: Demyx tells me you also kissed Sora!

Axel: Tattletale!

-Demyx hides behind Roxas-

Demyx: Don't hurt me! I 'm sorry Axel!

Axel: Roxas...

Roxas: Axel, -sigh- you get one more chance! One more! That's it!

Axel: Awwww thanks Roxy -goes over and hugs Roxas-

Roxas: Humph...

-Back to Sora, Riku and Kairi-

Sora: It's quiet now...

Kairi: Awwww do you miss Axel!!

Sora: N-no!!

Kairi: Awwww yes you do!!

Sora: Kairi!! I do not!

Kairi: Okay...hehe

Sora: Well, what are we going to do now?

Kairi: Oh! I want a bunny!!

Riku: -facepalm- Kairi... Don't make me get Ax-

Sora: No! Don't say his name! He'll come here if you do!!

Kairi: Sora! Come with me to get a bunny!

Riku: No!!

Kairi and Sora: --

Riku: I-I love bunnies...

Sora: Bahahahahahahahaha

Kairi: Teehee

Riku: Kairi! You are not getting a bunny!

Kairi: And why not!?

Riku: Because..You'll kill it, then I'll have to kill you...

Kairi: You would not!

Riku: Your'e right...I wouldn't...But...Axel would...

Sora: You said his name!! -looks around- He's not here...

Kairi: Awww Sora are you sad now?

Sora: No! I just thought he would be here.

-Back to Axel, Roxas, and Demyx-

Roxas: Well, I don't want to see your face right now, so I'm gounna go find Namine.

Axel: Roxas! No! Don't!

Roxas: I can do whatever I want.

Axel: I said I was sorry!

Roxas: I just...need some time without you.

Axel: Roxas...

-Roxas leaves-

Axel: Demyx!

Demyx: Y-yes Axel...

Axel: Why did you tell Roxas about my kiss with Sora!

Demyx: I-I-I don't know, it just...kinda...slipped out...

Axel: Oh really?

Demyx: Y-yes...

Axel: Well I don't believe you.

Demyx: That's just plain rude!

-Demyx disappears into the darkness-

Axel: What can I do now...If I go to see Sora, Roxas will get mad...I guess I'll just sit here...

-Back to Sora, Kairi, and Riku-

Kairi: I guess it is kind of weird that Axel didn't show up...But! I want a bunny!

Riku: Kairi! No!!

Kairi: And how will you stop me!? Axel isn't going to show up!

Riku: Please...

Kairi: I want a bunny!

Riku: Please Kairi...Please...

Kairi: I'm not going to hurt it!

Riku: That is hard to believe.

Kairi: Riku! ...Sora do you think that too??

Sora: Uh...ummmmm...n-no?

Kairi: You do?

Sora: I said no...

Kairi: But you meant yes! I don't care what you two think! I'm going to get a bunny!

Riku: Kairi! No!! Please don't!!

-Kairi leaves to get a bunny-

Sora: What are you going to do to her?

Riku: I'm not sure yet...Where's Axel when you need him?

Sora: No! Anything but Axel!

Riku: It's the only way to stop Kairi.

Sora: -sigh- Fine...

-Kairi comes back with the bunny-

Kairi: His name is Sir.Hops-a-lot!

Riku: Kairi, please give me the bunny..

Kairi: No!

Riku: I don't want to be here when it dies, so i'm going.

Kairi: I'm not going to kill it!

-Riku leaves-

Sora: What are you going to do with it?

Kairi: I think we'll play leap frog!

Sora: I'll pass.

Kairi: Fine!

-Kairi plays leap frog with the bunny-

Kairi: Hop! Hop! Hop! --Uh oh--

Sora: --

Kairi: I-I didn't mean too!

Sora: --

Kairi: Don't tell Riku! Please!

Sora: --

-Riku comes back-

Riku: I forgot to--Kairi!! What the hell! It's only been a couple minutes!

Kairi: I-I didn't mean to!! ...Don't hurt me!

Riku: I warned you! -yells- AXEL!!

Kairi and Sora: No!!

-Axel appears-

Axel: What? I can't stay here!

Riku: Kairi just killed a bunny!

Axel: She did what!?

Riku: And I give you permission to do anything you want!

Axel: sweet!

-Axel grabs Kairi and burns all of her hair-

Axel: How do you like that?

Sora: Nooooo!! Kairi!!

Kairi: -crys- I didn't mean to hurt the bunny!

-Axel burns Kairi's hands-

Sora: Stop hurting Kairi!! Please!!

Riku: Axel, I think she's learned her lesson.

-Axel burns Kairi's shoulders-

Sora: STOP!!

Axel: Awwww come on, this is fun!

-Kairi passes out from all the pain-

-Axel burns Kairi's lips-

Sora: AXEL!! STOP IT!!  
Riku: AXEL! You can stop now!!

Axel: Fine... Bye.

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

Sora: Kairi...!! A-are you okay??

Kairi: --

Sora: Riku! This is allllll your fault!

Riku: I-I didn't mean for it to go this far!

Sora: We need to get her to a hospital!

-Sora picks up Kairi and takes her to a hospital-

-At the hospital-

-Kairi wakes up-

Sora: Kairi! Your'e awake!

Kairi: So-ra...

Sora: Kairi, don't talk, Axel burned your lips, it's just going to hurt...

Riku: Kairi, I'm sorry...

-Kairi mumbles something-

Sora: Kairi, your'e burnt really bad, don't push yourself.

Kairi: --

Sora: Don't worry! I'll be by your side untill your'e better!

-Kairi trys to smile but can't because it hurts so much-

Sora: Riku, stay here for a sec..I need to...ummm, go to the bathroom. Kairi, I'll be right back!

Riku: ok...

-Sora leaves the room-

Sora: I need to find Axel...

-Sora goes outside-

Sora: Axelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!

-Axel appears-

Axel: Sora, I can't keep coming Roxas will get mad!

Sora: I hate you!

Axel: Awww don't say things like that.

Sora: Kairi's in the hospital because of you!

Axel: What a baby!

Sora: And now your'e going to be upset!

Axel: And how will you do that, I have no heart.

Sora: You just wait...

Axel: Wait for what, there's nothing you can do!

-Sora thinks to himself "Okay Roxas should be here by now..."-

Sora: -gulp- here I go...

-Sora goes over and kisses Axel-

Axel: Sora! I'm so glad you feel the same way!

Roxas: Axel!!

Axel: Uh...Ummmm...Hey Roxas!

Sora: Hahaha! Have fun Axel! -runs back inside the hospital-

-Roxas and Axel have a huge fight-

-Back in Kairi's hospital room-

Sora: I'm back!

Riku: Sora, I hope you know the window was open and I saw and heard everything...

Sora: W-what!!

-To Roxas's and Axel's fight-

Roxas: If your'e gunna go around kissing other people then I don't want to be with you!

Axel: Roxas! Please believe me! You and Sora are so much alike, and when your'e gone its like I have a second you!  
Roxas: Your'e disgusting!

-Marluxia walks past with nothing but a flower covering his junk-

Axel: Now that's disgusting!

Roxas: I agree, but that doesn't change what you did!

-Roxas disappears into the darkness-

Axel: Roxas!!

-Back to Kairi's hospital room-

-Axel appears-

Axel: Sora...Why'd you do that!

Sora: Look at Kairi!

Axel: Wow! That looks bad...

Sora: You did that!

Axel: I didn't think it'd be that bad...opps...

Sora: That's why I did what I did.

Axel: B-but Roxas...

Sora: You should of stopped when we told you too!

Axel: But now Roxas is really mad!

Sora: And Kairi is in the hospital!

Axel: I have to get Roxas back!

-Axel disappears into the darkness-


	5. Chapter 5

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

-To Demyx and Roxas-

Demyx: Roxas! I know what will cheer you up!!

Roxas: What?

Demyx: A shopping trip!!

Roxas: No.

Demyx: You have no choice!

-Demyx grabs Roxas by the arm and they disappear into the darkness-

Roxas: I don't want to go shopping.

Demyx: Well I do, and your'e just going to have to deal with it.

Roxas: I thought you were trying to cheer me up...

Demyx: This will cheer you up! Shopping is fun!

-Demyx grabs Roxas and takes him into a store-

Roxas: Th-This is a dress store!!

Demyx: And...

Roxas: Dresses are for girls!

Demyx: So...

Roxas: WE ARN'T GIRLS!!

Demyx: I know that.

Roxas: Then why are we here?

Demyx: Because it'll be fun.

Roxas: No!

Demyx: Please! Just this once!!

Roxas: No!

-Demyx give Roxas the puppy dog eyes-

Roxas: Fine, but just this once! And nobody will ever hear about this, got it?

Demyx: Yupp!

-Demyx runs over to the racks-

Demyx: Roxas!! This one will look nice on you!

Roxas: -sigh- Fine...I'll try it on...

-Roxas takes the dress into the dressing room to try it on-

Demyx: Wait for me! I'm gunna try one on too!

-Demyx runs into the dressing room to try on his dress-

Demyx: You got yours on?

Roxas: I can't zip it up...

Demyx: I can help you!

Roxas: No! I'll do it on my own!

Demyx: Fine, tell me when you have it on!

Roxas: Ok.

-After a few minutes-

Roxas: Got it.

Demyx: Yay! Ok...On three. One...Two...Three!

-Both of them open the doors-

Demyx: Roxas! Look at you in your dress!

Roxas: No.

Demyx: Why not!

Roxas: Because I don't wa--

-Demyx turns Roxas towards the mirror-

Roxas: --It...does look good on me...

Demyx: Do you like mine??

Roxas: No. Here...

-Roxas runs over to the rack-

Roxas: This one is more your colour!

Demyx: Roxy! Thank you!

Roxas: Now go try it on!

Demyx: Okay!

-Demyx trys on the dress and comes out-

Roxas: See, that one is much better!

Demyx: Your'e right! I don't know what I was thinking before...

Roxas: Wow, this is making me feel better...

Demyx: Told ya!

Roxas: Lets get our nails done!

Demyx: Great idea! ...Are you getting that dress?

Roxas: I'd be crazy not to!

Demyx: I think I'll get mine too!

-Demyx and Roxas go to pay-

Demyx: Next our nails!!

Roxas: Off we go!!

-Namine sees them from across the hall-

Namine: -- What??

-Namine walks away-

-Demyx and Roxas arrive at the nail salon-

Demyx: I want to paint m nails blue!

Roxas: I want mine red!

-Axel appears across the hall-

Axel: --

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

-To Kairi's hospital room-

-Axel appears-

Sora: What do you want?

Axel: You have got to see this!

Sora: I told Kairi I wasn't going to leave her side, so no.

Axel: Fine then, but your'e missing out...

Sora: Kairi is more important.

Axel: Fine. Riku, you coming?

Riku: Do I have to?

Axel: Yes!

Riku: Fine...

-Axel and Riku disappear into the darkness-

Riku: Why are we here?

Axel: I just wanted to get Zexion.

Riku: Fine, but be quick.

Axel: -yells- Zexion!! Zexion!! ZEXY!!

Zexion: What?

Axel: You gotta see this!

-Axel drags Zexion and Riku into the darkness-

-Axel, Riku, and Zexion arrive at the mall-

-Across the hall Demyx and Roxas are getting their nails done in thier dresses-

Axel: Look!

Zexion: Is that--

Riku: Demyx and Roxas?

Axel: Ya!

Riku: -facepalm- Why?

Zexion: They're in...dresses...

Riku: Can I go now? This is disturbing...

Zexion: I'll take you back.

-Zexion and Riku disappear into the darkness-

Axel: Why don't they think this is funny?

-At Kairi's hospital room-

Sora: What did Axel want?

Riku: Demyx and Roxas were in dresses getting their nails done.

Sora: --Wha--Really??

Riku: Ya.

Sora: And I stayed here??

Riku: -facepalm- I thought you said Kairi was more important...

Sora: But Demyx and Roxas were in dresses!!

-Back to Roxas and Demyx-

Demyx: What do you want to do now?

Roxas: Hmmmmmm...

Demyx: Oh! Lets go try--

-Demyx grabs Roxas and brings him to a lingerie store-

Roxas: --

Demyx: Now Kairi can't get me in trouble!

Roxas: We're really going to try on lingerie?

Demyx: Yupp!

Roxas: Ok.

-Axel secretly watches-

Demyx: Oh! Look! Frilly Things!!

Roxas: -Eyes twinkle- Really?

Demyx: Here!

-Demyx passes Roxas some frilly things-

Roxas: Ok! I'll be right back!

Demyx: Okay!

-Roxas goes and trys on his frilly things-

Roxas: I have them on!

Demyx: Let me see! Let me see!

Roxas: N-no...

Demyx: Please!!

Roxas: Fine...

Demyx: Yay!

-Demyx goes into Roxas's changing room-

Demyx: You should get them!!

Roxas: Maaaaaybe...

-Axel is about to have a heartattack-

Demyx: But they look good!

Roxas: Fine, I'll get them...

Demyx: Yay!

-Demyx leaves the changing room-

Demyx: Are you ready to buy?

Roxas: Ya, but can we go home now, I'm getting tired...

Demyx: Sure.

-Roxas pays for his frilly things-

Roxas: Ready to go?

Demyx: Yupp!

-Demyx and Roxas disappear into the darkness-

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

-Later on at castle oblivion-

Axel: Hey Roxas...

Roxas: Hey Axel...

Axel: Soooo, where were you today?

Roxas: Uh...Out with Demyx.

Axel: Waht did you two do?

Roxas: Uh,ummmm..You know, stuff...

Axel: Like what?

Roxas: D-do you know?

Axel: Know what?

Roxas: Uh...Nevermind...

-Roxas starts to walk away-

Axel: So are you gunna try on those frilly things for me?

Roxas: How di-- -yells- Demyx!!

Demyx: Yes Roxas?

Roxas: Did you tell Axel?

Demyx: Tell him what?

Roxas: What we did today.

Demyx: No.

Roxas: Well then how does he know?

Demyx: I didn't tell him!

Roxas: Axel! How did you know??

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

Roxas: AXEL!!

Demyx: I swear I didn't tell him anything!

Roxas: Fine. But how did he find out...

Demyx: I don't know but lets go eat.

Roxas: Okay.

-Demyx and Roxas go to the kitchen-

-Larxene starts to giggle-

Roxas: What's so funny Larxene?

Larxene: Oh nothing -trying hard not to laugh- But, Demyx...What did you do with the tampons?!

Demyx: N-nothing!!

Larxene: When I find out what you did--

Demyx: I didn't do anything!

Larxene: Who else would!

Demyx: Not me! What about Marluxia?

Larxene: -Yells- Marluxia!! Where are you!?

-Larxene walks away-

Roxas: Does she know too?

Demyx: I don't know.

Roxas: How is everyone finding out!? --Demyx! You told someone didn't you!

Demyx: I already said! No!

Roxas: Fine...

-Roxas makes a sandwhich and goes to the table-

-Zexion is at the table-

Roxas: What are you staring at Zexion?!

-Zexion shakes his head, gets up, and leaves-

Roxas: Demyx! Does Zexion know too!?

Demyx: I don't know!

-Roxas and Demyx finish eating and go to watch tv-

Roxas: --

Demyx: --

Roxas: W-whats all over the wall??

Demyx: That looks like us...at the mall...today...

Roxas: Who took these pictures!!

-Axel comes around the corner-

Axel: But Roxas you look so cute in that dress.

Roxas: Axel! How did you get these pictures!?

Axel: Why do you think I did it?

Roxas: Because your'e the only one that would!

Axel: And if I did...

Roxas: You can forget about us!

Axel: Roxas...

Roxas: So it was you!!

Axel: And I was reallt lookinf forward to seeing you in those frilly things.

Roxas: -blushes- W-well that's just too bad.

Axel: Come on Roxas, just give me another chance.

Roxas: Why should I?

Axel: Because you miss me.

Roxas: And who says that?

-Axel looks over at Demyx-

Roxas: Demyx! Why are you such a loud mouth!

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude!

Axel: Roxas, bring those frilly things to my room at midnight. Got it memorized?

Roxas: Y-yes...

-Later on at midnight-

-Roxas knocks on Axels door-

??: Come in!

-Roxas opens the door-

Roxas: --Marluxia?! What are you doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Axel: Roxas, bring those frilly things to my room at midnight. Got it memorized?

Roxas: Y-yes...

-Later on at midnight-

-Roxas knocks on Axels door-

??: Come in!

-Roxas opens the door-

Roxas: --Marluxia?! What are you doing?

-To Kairi's hospital room-

Kairi: Where did everybody go...Sora?

-Silence-

Kairi: He said he wouldn't leave my side...where'd he go!?

-Kairi gets worried and tries to get out of the bed, falls on the floor, breaks her arm, and passes out-

-Sora comes out of the bathroom-

Sora: Kairi!!

-Sora runs over to Kairi-

Sora: -Shakes Kairi- Kairi!! Wake up!! What happened!? Kairi!!

-Kairi starts to wake up-

Kairi: -groans- ...Sor-a...

Sora: Kairi!!

Kairi: Whe...where did..you go??

Sora: To the bathroom!

Kairi: Oh...--owwww, my arm really hurts...

Sora: I'll go get the nurse!! I'll be right back!!

Kairi: Ok...

-Sora leaves and comes back with a nurse-

Sora: She fell out of bed, and did something to her arm...

Nurse: -checks out Kairi's arm- She broke it.

Sora: What!?

Nurse: I'll go get her something for the pain.

-The nurse leaves-

-To Roxas and Marluxia-

Roxas: Where's Axel??

Marluxia: Oh Roxas! I love what your'e wearing!!

Roxas: Wha--

-Roxas looks down at what he's wearing, blushes, and tries to cover himself up-

Roxas: Where's Axel?

Marluxia: Oh, you know..around...Why don't you join me, come over here...

-Marluxia pats the spot on the bed beside him-

Roxas: No. Where's Axel?

Marluxia: Your'e no fun , Roxas. Why should I tell you?

Roxas: Because...

Marluxia: That's not a very good reason.

Roxas: Because...I have a keyblade!

Marluxia: I'm shaking in my boots.

Roxas: I'm serious!

Marluxia: Oh really.

Roxas: Yes really! -takes out keyblade- Where's Axel?

Marluxia: Settle down Roxas, he's in the closet! Sheesh!

-Marluxia gets up and leaves the room-

Marluxia: Just trying to have some fun...

-Roxas runs over to the closet and opens the door-

Roxas: Axel!

-Axel groans because he has tape around his mouth-

-Roxas takes off the tape and unties Axel-

Axel: Awww you still love me!

Roxas: -blushes- So...

Axel: Now how about we go over to the bed...

-To Kairi's hospital room-

-The nurse comes back-

Nurse: Here, give her these once every four hours.

Sora: Okay, thanks!

-the nurse leaves-

Sora: Uh oh...how many did he say to give?? four every hour...ya I think that's what he said...

-Sora gives Kairi four of the pain pills-

Sora: There. That should help with the pain.

Kairi: Thanks Sora!

-To Castle Oblivion-

-After Roxas and Axel finished-

Demyx: Well, what's there to do now?

Axel: I have an idea!

Roxas: What?

Axel: We will kidnap Riku and bring him on vacation! Since Sora is always at the hospital with Kairi, Riku must get bored...

Demyx: Sounds fun! Where should we go?

Roxas: How about...ummmm...Florida!!

Demyx: Good idea!!

Axel: Let's go get Riku!

-Roxas. Axel, and Demyx disappear into the darkness-

-In Riku's bedroom-

-Roxas. Axel, and Demyx appear-

Riku: And why are you all here?

Demyx: Whatcha got over there Riku?

Riku: N-nothing...

-Axel sneaks up behind Riku and takes what's in his hands-

Axel: It's just a picture of--

Roxas: Of what??

Axel: Really Riku?

Riku: Give that back!

Demyx: What is it!?

Roxas: Ya! What is it!!

Riku: Don't!

Axel: Take a look for yourselfs...

-Axel shows Roxas and Demyx the picture-

Roxas: Wow...

Demyx: Riku...

Riku: Why are you guys here?

Axel: Because we're kidnapping you!

Riku: Wha--

-Axel takes Riku by the arm and drags him into the darkness, as Roxas and Demyx follow-

-An hour later at the hospital, in Kairi's room-

Kairi: I can hear my hair growing..

Sora: Yes Kairi, your hair is growing back. Oh! looks like it's time for more pain pills...

-Sora gives Kairi another four pain pills-

-Kairi grabs at something in the air-

Sora: Whatcha doing Kairi??...

Kairi: Look! I can catch the air!!

Sora: Ummmm...Kairi?

Kairi: Yes Mr.President?

Sora: Are you okay??...

Kairi: Woah! Look at my fingers!

Sora: Uh..I'll be right back...

-Sora leaves and comes back with the nurse-

Sora: What's wrong with her?

Nurse: How many pills did you giver her?!

Sora: I did just what you said! Four every hour...

Nurse: What?! I said one every four hours!

Sora: Oh...opps...

-In Florida, Axel, Riku, Roxas, and Demyx appear-

Riku: Take me back home...

Axel: No! We're going to have fun!

Demyx: Let's go swimming!!

Roxas: I forgot to bring a bathing suit...

Riku: I don't have anything! You just took me, without any warning!

Axel: I warned you! I said we're kidnaping you!

Riku: Then you took me away! That's not a warning!!

Axel: Oh well, you can both just swim in what your'e wearing, or in the nude.

Riku: I'm not swimmg at all!

Roxas: I don't want to get my only change of clothes wet, so i'll go in the nude...

Demyx: Everybody in!!

-Axel picks up Riku and throws him in the water, and Riku screams like a little girl-

Riku: Axel!!

Axel: What was that all about!?

Riku: I told you I didn't want to go in!!

Demyx: Haha! Riku screams like a girl!!

Roxas: Bahahahahaha!!

Riku: Take me home!

Axel: No!

-Back in Kairi's hospital room-

Sora: So is she going to be ok?

Nurse: She's just really high, that's all.

Sora: Oh. Okay.

-The nurse leaves-

Sora: Man, Riku has got to see this!

-Sora calls Riku's house-

-Riku's mom answers-

Riku's mom: Sora?

Sora: Yeah.

Riku's mom: Riku isn't there is he?

Sora: Why would I be calling here if he was?

Riku's mom: Oh...ya...sorry..

Sora: So, he's not there?

Riku's mom: He was in hos room, and i heard some voices and went to check...

Sora: What happened?!

Riku's mom: When I went to his room, he was gone...

Sora: Oh no! What did the voices sound like?

Riku's mom: I don't really know, but there were three extra voices, that's all I know...

Sora: Okay! Thanks, bye.

-Sora hangs up-

Sora: Riku's been kidnapped!

Kairi: Ooooo pretty button!!


	7. Chapter 7

-Sora hangs up-

Sora: Riku's been kidnapped!

Kairi: Ooooo pretty button!!

Sora: I can't leave Kairi alone like this...Uhg! What can I do?!

Kairi: Merry Halloween!

Sora: It's June! -sigh- I guess all I can do is wait...

-Back in Florida with Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx-

Axel: I have an idea!

Roxas: What?!

Axel: Lets go to a bar!

Riku: We arn't old enough!

Axel: Well then I'll just get some stuff and I'll be right back...

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

Riku: One of you, just take me home!

Demyx: Nah...

Roxas: No...

Riku: Well then at least put your clothes back on Roxas.

Roxas: Fine...

-Roxas puts his clothes back on-

-Axel comes back-

Axel: Here

-Axel passes everyone a beer-

Riku: No, I'm fine.

Axel: Aww come on Riku! Just one!!

Riku: Take me home and I will.

Axel: Fine...If you want to go back to that picture that badly...

Riku: Just drop the whole picture thing!

Demyx: But it's weird...

Roxas: Why do you even have it??

Riku: Just drop it!

Axel: But...we don't want to...

Riku: Don't tell anybody else about it then...

Axel: Opps...sorry, that can't be done...

Riku: Axel!! ...Pass me a beer!

Axel: That's more like it!

-Axel passes Riku a beer-

-Riku chugs it down, plus another four-

-At Kairi's hospital room-

Sora: Kairi?

--

Sora: Kairi?!

Kairi: Who's that?

Sora: You are Kairi.

Kairi: Oh. Yes?

Sora: How are you feeling?

Kairi: Like sunshine!

Sora: Okay...

-A few drinks later with Riku, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas-

-Roxas is naked again-

Axel: Hey! Everyone! Come here! You gotta see this!!

-Everyone follows Axel into an alley way-

Axel: I call this one hot bum!

-Axel sets a homeless person on fire-

Demyx: Look at him run!!

Roxas: Woah!

Riku: Ahahahahahahaha!!

-A few hot bums later-

-The police show up-

Policeman: What the hell are you four doing?!

Axel: -stumbles a bit- Nothing...

Policeman: I got calls saying you were setting homeless people on fire!

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude, or something...

Riku: Ahahahahahahaha

Policeman: And why is that one naked?

Roxas: I feel free!!

-Roxas starts to run around in circles-

Axel: Oh ya! That's what I like!

Policeman: All of you...get in the car!

Riku: My mommy told me not to talk to strangers...

Demyx: Do you have any candy corn?

Policeman: Get in the car. Now.

-After awhile they all get in the car-

-Later at the police station-

A buff scary guy: Hey you! -points at Roxas-

Roxas: Me??

A buff scary guy: Yeah, come over here.

Axel: That kid's mine, get your own!

A buff scary guy: You think your'e so tuff!?

Axel: Yeah...

-Sets the buff scary guy on fire-

Demyx: Dance cabbage dance! Wait--ummm..Dance water dance!!

-The buff scary guy get soaked, and then he runs into the corner and cries-

-Zexion appears-

Zexion: -facepalm- What did you do? And why is Riku here too? And why is Roxas naked?

Policeman: They were setting homeless people on fire, and underage drinking.

Zexion: -facepalm- I'm here to pick them up.

Policeman: Fine...Come this way, you need to sign some papers and stuff...

-Zexion and the Policeman leave, and Zexion comes back-

Zexion: Come on, we're going to take Riku home and go back to the castle.

-Zexion takes them all into the darkness, drops Riku off at home and takes the other back to the castle-

-In the morning at Castle Oblivion-

-Demyx wakes up, and rolls over-

Demyx: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

Marluxia: What's wrong Demyx?!

Demyx: Why are you in my bed!?

Marluxia: This is my bed, you crawled in last night...Don't you remember?

Demyx: No!!

-Demyx gets up and runs into his room-

Demyx: What the hell happened last night!?

-In Axel's room-

Axel: -stretches- Good morning.

Roxas: Good morning!

Zexion: Good morning.

Roxas: Zexion!!

Axel: What the??

-Zexion gets up, puts on his clothes and leaves the room-

Roxas: My head hurts...What did we do last night??

Axel: I can't remember...

-At Riku's place-

Riku: Uhg! -rubs his head- What the hell happened last night..

Riku's mom: Riku!! Your'e back!! -runs over a gives Riku a hug- Where were you? And..Why do you smell like, beer?

Riku: I ...I can't remember...

Riku's mom: Sora called you last night, you should call him back.

Riku: I'll just go to the hospital, he's probably there...

-In Kairi's hospital room-

Sora: Riku!! Your'e back!

Riku: What happened to Kairi's arm?

Sora: She fell off the bed and broke it...

Riku: Is that why you called?

Sora: No, I kinda gave Kairi too many pain pills, and she was high. But she isn't anymore...

Riku: And I missed it?! Damn!

-Back to Axel's room-

Axel: Hmmm, what's thi--wow...Why do I have a picture of Riku in a thong surrounded by stuffed animals?!

Roxas: What?! Let me see!! Let me see!!

-Axel shows Roxas the picture-

Roxas: Bahahahahahahahahahaha!!


	8. Chapter 8

-Back to Axel's room-

Axel: Hmmm, what's thi--wow...Why do I have a picture of Riku in a thong surrounded by stuffed animals?!

Roxas: What?! Let me see!! Let me see!!

-Axel shows Roxas the picture-

Roxas: Bahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Axel: I'm hungry, let's eat.

Roxas: Okay.

-Axel and Roxas go to the kitchen-

Demyx: What did we do last night?!

Roxas: I can't remember...why?

Demyx: Uh..ummm...no reason...

-Marluxia walks past and pats Demyx on the head-

Roxas: -- Did we miss something?

Demyx: N-no...

Axel: Suuuuuure Demyx, we all believe that nothing happened between you two last night.

Roxas: Anyways... Demyx! Look at this picture!!

-Roxas shows Demyx the picture of Riku-

Demyx: --Wha--How--How did you get this!?

Roxas: Ya...How did you get it??

Axel: I don't know.

Demyx: Suuuuuure Axel, we all believe you!

Axel: I don't know! Got it memorized?!

-Zexion pops up from around the corner-

Zexion: Why don't we go ask Riku...

Roxas: Good idea Zexy!! He's probably at the hospital with Sora and Kairi!!

Zexion: Roxas...

Roxas: Yes Zexy??

Zexion: Don't ever call me Zexy.

Roxas: But--

Zexion: Lets go.

-Zexion, Roxas, Demyx, and Axel disappear into the darkness-

-In Kairi's hospital room-

-The nurse walks in-

Nurse: Who here is taking care of everything?

Sora: Uh...I guess that would be me...

Nurse: Can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?

Sora: Uh..Sure, I'll be right be Kairi!!

Kairi: Ok Sora!

-Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas appear-

Riku: What are you doing here?

Axel: We have something we'd like to ask you Riku...

Riku: What?

Axel: What's with this picture?

Riku: What picture--

-Axel shows Riku the picture-

Riku: H-how did you get this!!

Roxas: How come you wore that!?

Demyx: Who took the picture?!

-Sora enters the room, looking sad-

Sora: !! What are you guys doing here?!

Kairi: What's wrong Sora? and what's in the picture??

-Axel hands Kairi the picture-

Riku: No!! Don't look!!

Kairi: Too late...hehe!!

Sora: Let me see!!

Riku: No!!

-Sora walks over to Kairi and looks at the picture-

Sora: Riku!! Why!?

Riku: Just drop it! Now, Sora why were you sad when you cam back in?

Sora: Oh, uh...well...I can't afford Kairi's hospital bill...

Riku: Well, you shouldn't have to pay it...This _was_ all Axel's fault!!

Axel: What!?

Sora: Hey! Your'e right!! Your'e the one that burned her!!

Axel: Who did that to her arm!? Not me! Got it memorized!

Demyx: I have a fun idea!!

Roxas: What!?

Demyx: Lets all get jobs to raise money for the bill!!

Roxas: That does sound fun!!

Riku: What part of that sounds fun?

Axel: I agree with Riku!

Sora: I can't, i promised that I'd stay with Kairi.

Demyx: That's fine!

Axel: What!? That's not fair!!

Demyx: Zexion! You gotta get a job too!!

Zexion: Why?

Demyx: So we can raise the money faster!

Zexion: -sigh- Fine.

Demyx: Now! How much will we have to raise!!

Sora: About this much...

-Sora shows everyone the bill-

Axel: Wow!

Roxas: Axel! Why did you have to burn her so much!!

Axel: This is Riku's fault too!!

Demyx: That's right!

Riku: I-I didn't mean for it to get that bad... Axel wouldn't stop!!

Axel: I...got excited...

Roxas: Anyways... Where are we gunna work?

Demyx: I know where I'm going to work!!

Roxas: Where?!

Demyx: The pet store!!

Roxas: Awesome!

-Zexion leaves the room-

Roxas: Zexy!! You have to get a job too!!

Axel: Where can I work?

Demyx: I have the perfect place!

Axel: Where?

Demyx: It's a surprise!!

Riku: I don't want to work...

Axel: But this is your fault too!!

Riku: I guess...but I don't know where to work...

Roxas: Start up a carwash with me!!

Riku: No.

Roxas: Please!!

Riku: No.

Roxas: Pleaseeeeeeee!!

Riku: No!

-Roxas gives Riku puppydog eyes-

Roxas: Pretty Please!

Riku: -sigh- Fine...

Roxas: Yay!!

Axel: Demyx, where am I going to work?

Demyx: Come with me!

-Demyx and Axel disappear into the darkness-

-Zexion comes back in a nurse outfit-

Sora: Ahahahahahaha!!

Roxas: Zexy??

Zexion: It's Zexion! and I am now Kairi's nurse.

Sora: Wha--

Zexion: I got a job.

Sora: But I'm looking after Kairi!

Zexion: I'm not sleeping in here and staying here every second like you! I just get the things she needs.

Sora: B-but...Why?

Zexion: Because I can.

Sora: -pouts- But I was taking care of Kairi...

Zexion: Now that's just too bad.

Sora: Fine then. But I hope you know she has to use a bedpan!

Kairi: Sora! That was a secret!

Sora: Oh...ummm.I'm sooo sorry Kairi! It just...slipped out!!

Kairi: But now they all know!!

Sora: I'm so so so sorry!!

Riku: ahahha!! You use a bedpan!!

Roxas: Sora! Did you help her with it!?

Sora: That's none of your business!

Kairi: It's not my fault!!

-Kairi starts to cry-

Sora: Kairi!! I'm sorry!! Please forgive me!!

-Sora gives Kairi puppydog eyes-

Kairi: Not the eyes!! Hehe, how can I stay mad at you!!

Sora: Yay!! She forgives me!!

Roxas: Riku! Lets go start our carwash!!

Riku: Do we really have to?

Roxas: Yes!!

Riku: Fine...

-Riku and Roxas disappear into the darkness-


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas: Riku! Lets go start our carwash!!

Riku: Do we really have to?

Roxas: Yes!!

Riku: Fine...

-Riku and Roxas disappear into the darkness-

Zexion: Do you need anything Kairi?

Kairi: Not right now...

Zexion: Ok. I'll check in on you later.

-Zexion leaves the room-

Kairi: Wow...That was weird...

Sora: Ya...Why does he want to be a nurse??

-To Demyx and Axel-

Demyx: Close you eyes Axel!!

Axel: Why?

Demyx: It's a surprise!!

Axel: Fine... -closes eyes- That better?

Demyx: Yupp! Now follow me!

Axel: Ok...

-Demyx takes Axel inside of Chuckie Cheese-

Axel: Why do I hear small children??

Demyx: Open your eyes!!

Axel: -opens eyes- No way! I am not working here!

Demyx: Why not!!

Axel: I hate small children!

Demyx: But you get to wear the Chuckie Cheese outfit!

Axel: I don't want to wear a giant mouse costume.

Demyx: Where else are you going to work?

Axel: I will give this job one day! Got it memorized?!

Demyx: Yay! Ok...I have to go to my job now!!

Axel: Wait! Your'e leaving me alon--

-Demyx disappears into the darkness-

Axel: ...alone with all these small children...Well I guess I should put on this stupid costume...

-Axel puts on the costume, and goes into the crowd of small children-

Axel: What the hell am I supposed to do??

??: Dance you stupid mouse!

Axel: -trying hard not to set the kid on fire- What's your name little girl?

Takai: I'm not a girl! And the name's Takai!!

Axel: And how old are you?

Takai: -Kicks Axel in the knee- 7!

Axel: Why you little--

-Axel sets the kid on fire-

Takai: Help me!! Mommy!! Help!!

Axel: Don't kick me! Got it memorized!?

-Takes off mouse head-

Axel: I quit!

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

-To Demyx at the pet store-

-Little kid tugs on Demyx's sleeve-

Little kid: Ummm, I see a doggie that I want!

Demyx: Do you have somebody here to buy it for you?

Lillte kid: I..uh...no...

Demyx: Oh, well...which dog did you want?

-Little kid drags Demyx to the dog cages-

Litlle kid: That one! -points to a cage-

Demyx: Ummm...That's not a dog...that's...!! Saix?? What are you doing in there!?

Saix: -Starts to bark- I'm a puppy!!

Demyx: Umm, o-okay...

-Demyx backs away from Saix, and goes over to the fish-

-To the Riku Roxas carwash-

Riku: Do I really have to wear this?

-Wearing short shorts and a white muscle shirt-

Roxas: Yes! It's our uniforms!

Riku: But why the short shorts?

Roxas: I don't know, I didn't choose it...

Riku: Then who did!? Your'e the one that made this carwash!!

Roxas: Uh..Ummm...Look! A costumer!!

Creepy dude: How much?

Riku: Uh..Where's your car?

Creepy dude: My car?

Riku: This is a carwash...

Creepy dude: What?! Really? You should change your clothes.

-Creepy dude walks away-

-Riku glares at Roxas-

Roxas: Wh-what??

Riku: I'm not doing this anymore.

Roxas: What! Why?!

Riku: Did you not just hear that guy?!

Roxas: What if I let you change your clothes??

Riku: -sigh- Fine...

Roxas: Yay!!

-To Axel, walking around-

Axel: why do I need to get a job! It's Kairi's fault she got burnt!! She shouldn't have killed a bunny!

-Axel sees something in the corner of his eye-

Axel: Now that's a place I could work!

-Axel gets a job at Arn't We Naughty-

-Marluxia walks in-

Marluxia: A-axel?

Axel: Marluxia?

Marluxia: You work here?

Axel: Now I do...

Marluxia: Why?

Axel: I have to help raise money for Kairi's stupid hospital bill...

Marluxia: Oh...

Axel: You got alot of stuff there...Special occasion?

Marluxia: No, just a normal thursday night...

Axel: That comes to a total of...wow...118.74 dollars...

-Marulixa pays-

Axel: Wait!! On thursdays don't you lock yourself up in your room, alone?!

Marluxia: Bye Axel!

-Marluxia disappears into the darkness-

Axel: That...was disturbing...

-Back to Kairi's hospital room, a couple weeks later -

Kairi: Zexy!! I need to go to the washroom!!

Zexion: Stop calling me Zexy!!

Kairi: I really have to go!!

Zexion: Hold on!

Kairi: Hurry!!

Zexion: Here -passes Sora the bedpan- You do it.

Sora: I thought you said you were gunna take care of her.

Zexion: She keeps peeing on me!

Kairi: S-sorry...

Sora: ahahahah!! Fine, I'll do it.

-Kairi does her business-

Zexion: How come you don't get peed on!!

Sora: Because I'm better then you!

-Everyone starts to show up-

Demyx: Ewwww! What's that in your hand!?

Sora: Ummm..nothing...

Roxas: It's a bedpan!!

Axel: That's disgusting

Riku: Anyways...Do we have enough money now?

Sora: -Attempts to count the money- Uh...

Zexion: Hand it to me!

-Sora hands Zexion the money-

Zexion: -Counts the money- Yes! We have enough!!

Riku: Finally!!

Sora: Yay!! -Runs away with the money- I'll be right back Kairi!!

Demyx: Is anybody keeping their job?

Axel: No!

Riku: NOOO!

Roxas: I guess not...

Zexion: Never again will I be a nurse!

Demyx: I give up too, anyone that wants to eat, follow me...

-Everyone follows Demyx-

Kairi: Don't leave me alone...I'm scared...

-Kairi attempts to get up again-


	10. Chapter 10

Zexion: -Counts the money- Yes! We have enough!!

Riku: Finally!!

Sora: Yay!! -Runs away with the money- I'll be right back Kairi!!

Demyx: Is anybody keeping their job?

Axel: No!

Riku: NOOO!

Roxas: I guess not...

Zexion: Never again will I be a nurse!

Demyx: I give up too, anyone that wants to eat, follow me...

-Everyone follows Demyx-

Kairi: Don't leave me alone...I'm scared...

-Kairi attempts to get up again-

-Zexion runs back in-

Zexion: -facepalm- Kairi... Your'e just gunna hurt yourself again doing that...

Kairi: Oh, hi Zexy...

Zexion: It's Zexion! Not Zexy!

Kairi: How much longer do I have to be here?!

Zexion: A couple more weeks...

Kairi: Really?!

Zexion: Yes.

Kairi: Yay!!

-Sora runs back in-

Sora: Kairi!! I'm back!!

Kairi: Yay!! Sora!! Guess what!!

Sora: What!?

Kairi: Zexy--I mean Zexion says I can leave in a couple weeks!!

Sora: Oh...that's good...

Kairi: What's wrong? You seem sad...

Sora: N-nothing's wrong...

Kairi: Now Sora, don't lie to me!

Sora: I'll just miss spending so much time with you!

Kairi: Sora!! We can still hangout everyday!!

Sora: Ok!! ...

Zexion: Keep an eye on 'er, she was just about to get out of bed again...

Sora: Kairi!!

Kairi: I...I didn't want to be left alone...

Sora: Then I won't leave your side again! But, ummm I can still go to the bathroom right?

Kairi: Yes! Hehe!!

-To Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Riku-

Demyx: Hey Axel?

Axel: Yeah.

Demyx: I went to Chuckie Cheese a while ago, and they said you didn't work there anymore...

Axel: So?

Demyx: Where were you working?

Axel: Uh..umm...this place...

Roxas: Axel! Where were you working!!

Riku: I don't want to know...

Axel: I was working at a store...

Roxas: The name??

Axel: You don't need to know the name...

Demyx: Just tell us!!

Roxas: Yeah!!

Axel: I don't want to. Got it memorized?

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude!

Roxas: Axel!!

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

Roxas: I'll find out later tonight...

Demmyx: Tell me when you find out!

Roxas: Okay!

Riku: Please don't tell me...

Roxas: Fine, I won't.

Riku: Good. I'm going back to Kairi's room now. Later.

-Riku walks away-

Demyx: Sooo do you want to go with Riku, or back home?

Roxas: Home. Axel might be home!

Demyx: Good idea!!

-Roxas and Demyx disappear into the darkness-

-To Castle Oblivion-

Roxas: Axel isn't here...

Demyx: We can ask around, maybe somebody knows something.

Roxas: Good idea!!

Demyx: Lets split up!

Roxas: I'll go ask Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Luxord.

-Roxas walks away-

Demyx: Okay, so that leaves me with... Xigabar, Larxene, Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia. --Wait! No! Roxas!!

--

Demyx: Roxas?? I'l switch with you...uhhh, I guess I have to do this...

-Demyx knocks on Xigbar's door-

Xigbar: I'm busy! Come back later!

Demyx: I-uhhh, do you know anything about Axel's job?

Xigbar: I said I was busy, dammit! Go away Demyx!

Demyx: Ok..

-Demyx walks over to Larxene's door-

Demyx: Maybe I should just skip her...

Larxene: I can hear you!

Demyx: Wha--

Larxene: What do you want?!

Demyx: Uh...do you know anything about Axel's job?

Larxene: Your'e bothering me for that!!

-Demyx runs down the hall to Xemnas's door-

Demyx: -Knocks- Uhh..Xemnas??

Xemnas: What is it Demyx?

Demyx: Do you, uhhh...know anything about Axel's job??

Xemnas: No.

Demyx: Ok...

-Demyx knocks on Saix's door-

Saix: -Barks like a dog- Yes?

Demyx: Nevermind...

-Demyx starts to walk to the hall, but then stops-

Demyx: Nexr...is...Marluxia... -gulp- Here goes nothing...

-Demyx goes to Marluxia's door and knocks-

Marluxia: Hello?

Demyx: Umm, hi...

Marluxia: Demyx?

Demyx: Y-yeah...

Marluxia: Come in!

Demyx: I-uh...I just need to know something...

Marluxia: What?

Demyx: Do you...ummm, uh...know about Axel's job??

Marluxia: Yes, yes I do.

Demyx: Really?! What??

Marluxia: I'll tell you if you come in.

Demyx: Uhh...f-fine...

-Demyx opens the door-

Demyx: Could you, uhhh... put something on??

Marluxia: Not really.

Demyx: Ummm..So, uhh.. what do you know about Axel's job?

Marluxia: Come here and I'll show you.

-Roxas comes in the room, and freezes for a moment-

Roxas: I...uh...found Axel...

Demyx: Really!?

Roxas: Uh..yeah, but I can see you two are busy...I'll be...going now...

Demyx: What!? He was like this when I opened the door!! Roxas!! Wait up for me!!

Marluxia: Demyx! Come back!!

-Demyx and Roxas run down the hall-

Demyx: Did Axel tell you?

Roxas: No, not yet...

Demyx: Marluxia knows something...but I'm not going back there...

Roxas: I'll get Axel to tell me!! Don't worry!! I have a plan!!

Demyx: What?!

Roxas: I need to go out, wanna come with me?

Demyx: Where?

Roxas: To get some stuff for my plan...

Demyx: Where??

Roxas: It's a place called Arn't We Naughty...I'm sure Axel will enjoy something from there!

Demyx: I guess I'll come...

-Demyx and Roxas go to the adult store-

Roxas: Axel!?

Axel: Roxas!? And you're with Demyx??


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas: I need to go out, wanna come with me?

Demyx: Where?

Roxas: To get some stuff for my plan...

Demyx: Where??

Roxas: It's a place called Arn't We Naughty...I'm sure Axel will enjoy something from there!

Demyx: I guess I'll come...

-Demyx and Roxas go to the adult store-

Roxas: Axel!?

Axel: Roxas!? And you're with Demyx??

Demyx: --

Roxas: It's not what it looks like!!

Axel: What's going on!?

Roxas: I was buying stuff for you!!

Axel: And Demyx--

Roxas: He was..Uh!! Buying stuff for Marluxia!

Demyx: What?!

Axel: Oh...

Roxas: And now we'll be going...bye!

-Roxas and Demyx disappear as quick as possible-

Demyx: What was that for?!

Roxas: That's all I could think of!!

Demyx: You couldn't just say I tagged along!! You Know what Axel is guuna do?!

Roxas: What?

Demyx: He is going to tell everyone that me and Marluxia are together!!

Roxas: Uhhh...you might want to turn around...

-Demyx turns around-

Larxene: You and Marluxia!? Ahahahahhahahaha!!

Demyx: No! It's not--

-Larxene runs away to tell everybody-

Demyx: I'll be going now...goodbye...

-Demyx disappears into the darkness-

-In Kairi's hospital room a couple weeks later-

Kairi: Sora! I get to go home today!!

Sora: I know...

Kairi: Don't be sad!! We will hang out everyday!!

Sora: I know...

-Kairi hugs Sora-

Kairi: Thank you for staying by me!!

Sora: -blushes- Your welcome!

Kairi: Lets go home together!

Sora: Okay!

-Roxas appears-

Sora: Roxas?

Roxas: -out of breath- Have you seen Demyx??

Sora: He was here last week...

Roxas: Did he say where he was going?!

Sora: No. Why?

Roxas: He hasn't come back to the castle for a couple weeks now...

Sora: Oh. Well, if we see him again we'll tell him your'e looking for him!

Roxas: Thanks!

-Roxas disappears into the darkness-

Sora: Shall we go?

Kairi: Yes!

-Sora puts out his arm, Kairi links ams and they leave the hospital-

Kairi: Let's go surprise Riku!!

Sora: Okay!!

-Kairi and Sora walk up to Riku's house-

Kairi: Uhh..Sora?

Sora: What?

Kairi: Isn't that Riku?

Sora: Where?

Kairi: Look inside the window...

Sora: Wher-- Ewww, I think that is Riku!!

-Sora runs over to the window-

Sora: Riku!? -taps on window-

-Riku doesnt notice anything-

Kairi: What is he doing?

Sora: Uhhh...You don't want to know...Maybe we should come back later...

Kairi: O-okay...Well then what do you want to do?

Sora: Hmmmm...oh!! A petting zoo!!

Kairi: Okay!!

-Riku runs outside-

Riku: Hey!

Sora: H-hi Riku...

Kairi: Hi...

Riku: What's wrong with you two?

Sora: N-nothing...

Kairi: Yeah, nothing...

Riku: Okay.. What are guys doing?

Kairi: Uhhh, we were going to go to the petting zoo...

Sora: Yeah, what she said...

Riku: Mind if I join?

Sora: Y-you can come...

Riku: What's wrong with you two? Your'e usually alot happier then this...

-Sora takes Riku a bit away and tells him what happened-

Riku: What!? Uhhh...ummmm...-fake cough- I think I'm coming down with something...bye! -fake cough-

-Riku runs inside-

Sora: Bye..

Kairi: Seeya later...

Sora: Well, should we go to the petting zoo then?

Kairi: Sure!

-Kairi and Sora go to the petting zoo-

Sora: Look at the chickens!!

Kairi: Awwww look at the duckies!!

-Kairi chases after the duckies-

Kairi: Sora!!

Sora: What! What's wrong Kairi!? Are you okay!?

Kairi: Look! There's a llama!!

Sora: Awesome!

Kairi: I want it!!

Sora: But Kairi, I thought you weren't allowed to have anymore pets?

Kairi: I'll just hide it under my bed! Nobody will notice!!

Sora: Uhh, Kairi...I don't think that'll work...

Kairi: I'm taking it!!

Sora: Kairi!! You can't just steal the llama!!

Kairi: Sora, please...

Sora: Kairi...

Kairi: Please!!

Sora: Kairi, no...

Kairi: -puppydog eyes- Please Sora, pretty please...

Sora: Okay...


	12. Chapter 12

Kairi: Look! There's a llama!!

Sora: Awesome!

Kairi: I want it!!

Sora: But Kairi, I thought you weren't allowed to have anymore pets?

Kairi: I'll just hide it under my bed! Nobody will notice!!

Sora: Uhh, Kairi...I don't think that'll work...

Kairi: I'm taking it!!

Sora: Kairi!! You can't just steal the llama!!

Kairi: Sora, please...

Sora: Kairi...

Kairi: Please!!

Sora: Kairi, no...

Kairi: -puppydog eyes- Please Sora, pretty please...

Sora: Okay...

Kairi: Yay!! -hugs Sora- Thank you!!

Sora: -mumbles- Riku is gunna kill me...

Kairi: Hmmm?

Sora: Nothing..

Kairi: Okay! Now...Help me get this llama out!!

Sora: Okay...I'll create a distraction, and you take the llama and run!

Kairi: Okay!!

-Sora drops his pants and runs around screaming-

-Kairi can't stop staring, but then realizes she has to take the llama, and runs-

Kairi: Come on silly llama!!

-Kairi takes the llama home and stuffs it under her bed-

Kairi: There we go!! Now, I just have to wait for Sora!

-After almost twenty minutes, Sora knocks on the door-

Sora: Kairi!! Hurry let me in!! Let me in!!

-Kairi runs to the door-

Kairi: Sora hold on a sec!!

-Kairi unlocks door, Sora bursts in and slams the door-

Kairi: Whats wrong?!

Sora: -out of breathe- Just--Hold on--a sec--

Kairi: You want a glass of water?

-Sora nods-

Kairi: I'll be right back...

-Kairi leaves and comes back with a glass of water-

Kairi: Here you go Sora! -gives Sora glass-

Sora: -chugs down water- Thanks! That's better!!

Kairi: What happened out there?!

Sora: Ummm, well when they caught me with my pants down...they got really angry, and set the dogs after me...

Kairi: I'm sorry Sora!!

Sora: It's okay Kairi!! Where's the llama?

Kairi: Under my bed!

Sora: Don't you think it would want to go outside?

Kairi: Then my parents would find out! They don't even know I was in the hospital!

Sora: That's right...they never did visit...why not?

Kairi: They're away on a long trip, but they'll be back really really soon! So I can't let them see Albert!

Sora: Is Albert the llama?

Kairi: Yes!

Sora: That name...Is AWESOME!!

Kairi: I know!!

Sora: I want to go see it!!

Kairi: Okay!! Follow me!!

-Kairi and Sora go into Kairi's room-

Sora: I don't see it...

Kairi: Look way under the bed, it's there!

Sora: I see it!! It's so cute!!

Kairi: I know!! Should we tell Riku?

Sora: Lets call him...We better not surprise him anymore at home...

Kairi: Okay!

-Sora calls Riku-

Riku: Hello?

Sora: Hey Riku, it's Sora...

Riku: Oh. Hey!! And about earlier, I..uh...sorry...

Sora: You don't need to apologize, I just don't understand why you like that kind of stuff...

Riku: ...So why did you call?

-Kairi starts to pester Sora about what Riku was doing-

Sora: Stop it!

Riku: What?

Sora: I said no, ok?

Riku: Uh. Sora?

Sora: Sorry, I was talking to Kairi...

Riku: Oh. Why did you call?

Sora: Kairi got a llama...

Riku: What?! You let her do this??

Sora: N-no...

Riku: Sora! She's just gunna kill it!!

Sora: But--

Riku: Sora!! You're so stupid!!

Sora: Well at least I don't stand infront of mirrors wearing a thong and flexing!!

-Kairi is in the backround laughing her ass off-

Riku: Sora!?

Sora: Opps...sorry...

Riku: Now Kairi knows...

Sora: Sorry...so,uh... you coming to see the llama?

Riku: I guess I'll see it before it dies...

Sora: Okay! See you soon!

Riku: Mhmmm. Bye.

-Sora hangs up the phone-

Sora: He's on his way.

Kairi: Okay--Wait? Can you hear that?

Sora: Hear what?

Kairi: That noise...it sounds like giggling...

-Kairi walks over to her closet-

Kairi: From inside the closet...

-Kairi goes to open the door-

Sora: Wait!...Let me do it...

Kairi: Ok!

-Sora opens the door and Demyx falls out and onto the ground laughing-

Kairi and Sora: Demyx?!

Kairi: What were you doing in my closet?!

Demyx: I...Uh...Ummm...

Sora: Well...why were you in there, you pervert!

Demyx: Now that's just plain rude!! I was...uh...

Kairi: How long have you been in there?!

Demyx: Uhhh...

Sora: How long were you planing on staying in there?!

Demyx: Ummmmm...

Kairi: Answer us!

Demyx: If you keep on talking I won't be able to answer you!

Kairi: Fine.

Sora: Then answer!

Demyx: I..uh...thought it was Riku's house...

Kairi: Then why are you wearing my bra!!

-Riku walks in-

Riku: -facepalm- Again?

Demyx: Uhhhh...I thought it was his...

Sora: Why would Riku have a bra?

Riku: What?!

Demyx: Well...if he has thongs...he could have bras too...

Riku: What!?

Kairi: -bursts out laughing- So true!

Riku: -gives the entire room the death stare-

Sora: Do you have bras Riku?

Riku: ...Where's the llama?

Kairi: Under the bed!!

Riku: Under the what?!

Kairi: Bed! Look!!

Riku: Kairi, that thing is going to die under there.

Sora: Riku! Do you have bras?!

Riku: Just drop it.

Sora: Hey! Wait! Demyx?

Demyx: Yeah?

Sora: Why would you be in Riku's house??

Demyx: Ummmm...

Riku: What?!

-Demyx disappears into the darkness-

Riku: He thought he was in my house?!

Sora: Yeah. But do you have bras?

Riku: -gives Sora a death stare- Kairi, you have to return the llama.

Kairi: No!

Riku: Then what are you going to feed it?

Kairi: Food.

Riku: Like...

Kairi: Llama food.

Riku: Kairi if you don't return that llama...I'll...I'll...

Kairi: You'll? You'll what?

Riku: I'll get Axel down here.

Sora: No!! I won't let you!

Kairi: I'm keeping the llama.

Riku: -takes a deep breath, readying a loud yell--

Sora: Wait! No! Stop!! He'll...hurt Kairi...

Riku: Then tell her to get rid of the llama.

Sora: Kairi...

Kairi: I'm keeping the llama.

Sora: But Riku really will get Axel down here...

Kairi: I AM KEEPING THE LLAMA!

Riku: Fine then...

Sora: Riku! She just got out of the hospital, do you want to go through all that again?!

Riku: ...No, but I also don't want Kairi to kill another animal.

Sora: But Riku...I...I...

Riku: Too bad, she won't give up the llama, then I'll make her. -yells- AXEL!!

Sora: Nooooooo!!

-Axel appears-

Axel: You called?

Riku: Kairi got a llama.

Axel: She got another pet? Who was the stupid person that let her do that?

Riku: -stares at Sora- Who do you think?

Axel: Kairi...I'm either taking the llama, or you're getting hurt. Got it memorized?

Sora: -clings to Kairi- If you're gunna burn her, then burn me too!

Kairi: Sora!! -clings to Sora-

Axel: The more the merrier.

Riku: Wait! Don't hurt Sora...he didn't do anything...

Axel: I thought you wanted the llama gone?

Riku: But Kairi is the only one doing something bad, you can only burn her.

Kairi: I'm not giving up the llama!!

Sora: I'm not letting go of Kairi!!

Axel: Sorry Riku. -Axel burns Sora and Kairi-

Riku: Sora!! -runs over to Sora- I'm soooo sorry! Are you okay!?

Sora: K-kairi...a-are you...alright?...

Kairi: ...

Riku: Sora! I'll get you to a hospital!! -Riku picks up Sora and takes him to the hospital, leaving Kairi behind-

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

Kairi: ...

-At the hospital a few days later-

Sora: W-where's Kairi??

Riku: Ummmmmm...I don't know, she's probably still on the floor in her room...

Sora: WHAT!? -tries to jump out of bed, but it hurts too much-

Riku: Don't move! You'll just hurt yourself!!

Sora: But what about...Kairi...

Riku: She'll be fine.

Sora: On the--the floor! --covered in...burns!

Riku: Sora! I'm not leaving your side for one minute!

Sora: Kai-ri...

Riku: Just forget about her, I'm here now.

Sora: I-I have...have to get her...

Riku: Sora, you don't have the strength to move.

Sora: Kairi... -passes out-


	13. Chapter 13

-At the hospital a few days later-

Sora: W-where's Kairi??

Riku: Ummmmmm...I don't know, she's probably still on the floor in her room...

Sora: WHAT!? -tries to jump out of bed, but it hurts too much-

Riku: Don't move! You'll just hurt yourself!!

Sora: But what about...Kairi...

Riku: She'll be fine.

Sora: On the--the floor! --covered in...burns!

Riku: Sora! I'm not leaving your side for one minute!

Sora: Kai-ri...

Riku: Just forget about her, I'm here now.

Sora: I-I have...have to get her...

Riku: Sora, you don't have the strength to move.

Sora: Kairi... -passes out-

-in Kairi's room-

Kairi: ...anybody here?...help me...

-Sora's hospital room-

Riku: Now Sora, I just need to go to the washroom, okay? I'll be right back!

Sora: Whatever...

Riku: Sora? What's wrong?

Sora: I...I miss Kairi...

Riku: Oh...I'll be right back.

-Riku goes to the washroom-

Sora: I have to go get Kairi...but...these burns are really bad...

-Sora gets out of his bed-

Sora: Owwww!!

-Riku comes rushing out of the washroom-

Riku: Sora! What's wrong?! --Get back in bed!!

Sora: --Uh...Riku?

Riku: Sora! Just get back in bed!

Sora: You're still wearing thongs? ...And at a hospital too?

Riku: I..uhh...get back in bed Sora!

-Riku goes back into the washroom-

Sora: What's wrong with him...wearing thongs all the time...

-Riku overhears Sora-

Riku: -yells to Sora- I do not wear them all the time!!

Sora: Suuuuure...

Riku: I DON'T!!

Sora: Whatever...-giggles to self-

-A few days later-

Sora: -thinks to self- _My burns have gotten better...I wonder if i could sneak out when Riku goes to the washroom again..._

Riku: I have to go to the washroom! Be RIGHT back!! You stay in your bed!!

Sora: Okay, I will...

-Riku rushes to the washroom-

Sora: -looks around to make sure nobody is around, then starts to get off his bed- Here I come Kairi... -stands up- ..It doesn't hurt too much... -leaves the room slowly and walks down the hall- Almost there...-gets to the exit and starts to walk out-

Riku: SORA!! -running down the hall after Sora- GET BACK HERE!!

Sora: Uh oh...-trys to go as fast as possible and leaves the hospital- I won't leave Kairi any longer!...

Riku: Sora!! I can catch up to you!! -coming up behind Sora quickly-

Sora: Leave me alone Riku! Kairi needs our help!! -trying to get away from Riku-

Riku: She will be fine!! Let's just go back to the hospital untill you're all better!!

Sora: NO! Not without Kairi!!

Riku: You don't need Kairi! I'm here!!

Sora: -ignores and trys to go faster- I can see her house!!

Riku: Sora! Don't ignore me!! Get back here!! -getting tired of chasing after Sora-

Sora: No!! -almost at Kairi's house- I'm not turning back now!!

Riku: Fine then! I'll just go home and not help you at all!!

Sora: I don't need your help!

Riku: Okay then! Have fun getting Kairi to the hospital!! -goes home-

Sora: -arrives at Kairi's house and walks in- Kairi!?

Kairi: ...So...ra?? ...

Sora: KAIRI!! Where are you!?

Kairi: ...O-over here...ow..

Sora: Don't worry!! I've come here so I can bring you to the hospital!!

Kairi: ...Okay...

Sora: -Finds Kairi- Kairi!!

Kairi: ..So..ra... -tries to smile-

Sora: Holy--!! You look horrib-- i mean...uhhhh...Let's get you to a hospital!! Right now!!

Kairi: ...Okay...

-Sora struggles with Kairi at the beginning but finally gets her to the hospital-

-a few days later-

Sora: Kairi? How are you feeling today??

Kairi: I'm okay...you?

Sora: I'm just fine!!

-Axel appears-

Sora: Axel?! What are you doing here!?

Axel: Just came to see how my little buddy was doing!

Sora: Well, you can go away!!

Axel: Awww, Sora? Why are you being so rude to me?

Sora: Look at what you did to Kairi!!

Axel: -looks over at Kairi- Woah. That's Kairi?! AHAHAH!! She looks so gross!!

Kairi: -starts to cry- ...

Sora: What the-- Why would you say that!!

Axel: Say what?

Sora: What you just said about Kairi!!

Axel: So? What was so wrong about it?

Sora: You're the one that did it to her!!

Axel: And...?

Sora: And you should go away because nobody here wants to see your face!

Axel: That stings, Sora, that stings...

Sora: GOOD! Now go!!

Axel: No, I don't feel like it.

Sora: GO!

Axel: No!

-Kairi is still crying-

Axel: Sheesh, what a crybaby!

-Kairi cries even more-

Sora: Stop making fun of Kairi!! It's your fault she's like that!!

Axel: I can do whatever i want, got it memorized?

Sora: You just have to say that all the time! Don't you!? Do you know how stupid you sound!!

Axel: Woah. Who peed in your cheerios?

Sora: I didn't eat cheerios!

Axel: Woke up on the wrong side of the cave then...

Sora: Does it look like we're in a cave!?

Axel: Sora, relax! I'm just joking around...

Sora: Then go away!

Axel: Male PMS much?

Sora: GO!

Axel: Fine then... -disappears into the darkness-

Sora: Finally...

-Kairi is still crying-

Sora: Kairi, are you alright? Axel is just stupid! None of what he said is the truth! You're beautiful!

Kairi: -tries to smile sweetly, but it hurts too much- Thanks...Sora..

Sora: Kairi! Don't do anything that's going to hurt you! And, you're welcome -smiles sweetly-

-a few days later-

-at Castle Oblivion-

-Demyx went to bed early and Roxas is hanging out with Namine-

Axel: -bored out of his mind- ...I should go wake up Demyx...or...heh heh heh...

-Axel disappears into the darkness-

-at Riku's house-

Riku: I...I can't go...I won't go...he likes _HER_ too much...he won't pay any attention to me if _SHE_ is there...-emo tear- Why can't she just go away and never come back...I almost had her that one time too...then _HE_ had to show up and save the day...

-back at Castle Oblivion-

-Axel has a bag filled with pink hair dye and make up-

Axel: It's a good thing Demyx is a deep sleeper...heh heh heh...-enters Demyx's room and locks the door-

-at the hospital-

Kairi: Oh no!!

Sora: What!? Is something wrong!? Do you need help with something!?

Kairi: ...My llama...

Sora: Oh yeah...Well, as long as you're okay, nothing else matters -smiles sweetly-

Kairi: B-but...I wanted to prove I could keep a pet...I just ended up failing again, now I'll never be able to have another pet...ever...-starts crying-

Sora: Kairi!! Please don't cry!! I'll get you another llama! I promise!!

Kairi: Really!? You'd do that for me? Why?

Sora: Of course I would do it for you...because...-Riku walks in-...because I love you Kairi...-smiles sweetly-...-sees Riku- Oh hey Riku!

-Kairi is in her own little happy world-

Riku: !! WHAT!?

-at Castle Oblivion, in Demyx's room-

Axel: Okay...all done! -looks at what he did and laughs- ...I wonder when he'll wake up...-goes to his room-

-a couple hours later-

Demyx: -a really loud girly scream- W-WHAT HAPPENED!?

Axel: Looks like he woke up -goes to Demyx's room- Hey buddy, what's up with your hair? -chuckles-

Demyx: IT WENT PINK! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!? AND THEY DID THIS TOO!! -points to face, which is covered in make up-

Axel: Wasn't me.

Demyx: THEN WHO DI--Axel...if you didn't do it...THEN WHY ARE YOUR HANDS BRIGHT PINK!?

Axel: I was...uhhh...eating blueberries! -caught-

Demyx: BLUEBERRIES!? IS THAT YOUR BEST EXCUSE!?

Axel: This isn't an excuse, got it memorized?

Demyx: Axel...BLUEBERRIES ARE BLUE!!

Axel: And...your point is??

Demyx: YOUR HANDS ARE PINK!! BRIGHT PINK!!

Axel: And...?

Demyx: So...THAT MEANS YOU DID ALL OF THIS!! -points at face-

Aexl: I did not.

Demyx: Liar!!

-at the hospital-

Sora: Riku? You okay??

Riku: -death glares at Kairi- Yeah...

-Kairi off in her own little world-

Riku: Bye.

Sora: Wait.

Riku: What?

Sora: What did you come here for, I thought you were mad at me...

Riku: I just came to see how you were doing, but I'll be going now. Bye, Sora.

-Riku walks away-

Sora: ...Riku...


End file.
